What the Heck is a Anima?
by RebelAngel91210
Summary: Four average kids get suck into a vortex. Now Emma, Sam, Aurora, and Mike are stuck in a strange new world. Can they survive, while discovering the wonderful world of Anima.
1. Meet the Gang

Hello fellow readers if you have notice i am re-writing my story and making that there are more chapters or if you haven't read it before than i hope you like it too. Also you may have notice i might have changed some of the characters names (like Emit is changed to just Emma because people mistake emit for a guys name) and some of the stuff in the first chapter. I also added a new character Mike and in this chapter its a little piece on the characters so people will know them better and know a little about there pasts for future stuff and character development.

* * *

**MY OC CHARACTER PROFILES AND THE HERO'S OF OUR STORIES :**

**Name: **Emma Jones

**Age: **13

**Birthday: **January 8th

**Hair Color: **Dirty blond

**Eye Color: **Blue**  
**

**Height: **5'4 1/2

**Hobbies: **Horseback riding, track and field, fencing (sword fighting), and sleeping in on weekends **  
**

**Likes: **horses, swords, sports, manga and ramen**  
**

**Dislikes:** spiders, her father, and tomatoes**  
**

**Background: **When Emma was three years old her father left her and her mother for another younger women. Then two years later her mother died, the doctors said it was because of a broken heart. Ever since that Emma has hated her father, now she lives with her Aunt and her cat Mr. Meow. Besides having a troubled past she is a happy and kind person. She has a tomboy personality, Emma's the girl who doesn't mind getting down and dirty mucking horse stalls or kicking the crap out of someone.

**Name: **Aurora Rios**  
**

**Age: **13

**Birthday: **March 13th

**Hair Color:** Brown**  
**

**Eye Color: **green**  
**

**Height:** 4'11**  
**

**Hobbies:** swimming, fashion design, and baking**  
**

**Likes: **cake, being on time, and shopping**  
**

**Dislikes: **fighting, being late for things, being alone, and being called flat chested**  
**

**Background: ** Aurora comes from a rich family who owns a private business. She always feels that she has to live up to her brothers standards and strives to be as good a he was in school. Growing up she always use to a crybaby, until she met Emma and now there the best of friends. Aurora is also smart and thinks things though before before acting (most of the time) All around she is smart, sweet, and outgoing.

**Name: **Sam Mason**  
**

**Age: **13

**Birthday: **November 21st**  
**

**Hair Color: **Dark Brown**  
**

**Eye Color: **Hazel**  
**

**Height:** 5'5 **  
**

**Hobbies: **Basketball, soccer, hanging out with his friends, and cooking?**  
**

**Likes: **Cheese burgers, skate boarding, and rock climbing

**Dislikes:** going to school, sewing, and taking tests **  
**

**Background: **He loves basketball and is the captain of the of there schools team. Sam comes from a very competitive family, where everyone plays a sports and excels to be there very best. But secretly Sam also like to cook, he afraid to admit it because it would be to girlie for him. He's nice, funny, and great at sports.

**Name: **Michel Jordan

**Age: **13

**Birthday: **February 2nd **  
**

**Hair Color: **Black**  
**

**Eye Color:** Brown**  
**

**Height: **5'1**  
**

**Hobbies: **Basketball, football, and picking fights **  
**

**Likes: **being cool, girls, and being lazy**  
**

**Dislikes: **angry girlfriends and doing any physical work that he doesn't want to do

**Background: **When he was 4 his parents divorce he now lives with his dad in their bachelor pad. After that he's never really seen his mother. Mike also a real ladies killer for only being 13.

* * *

These four friend as you can see are you average American teenagers, but on faithful day their lives turn upside down, and took them spiraling into another world not to mention won filled with +anima. How will our three protagonists survive in a unfamiliar world. Well the answer to that is in story, so enjoy ^-^


	2. They Day That Chenged Our Lives

Okay so another thing i decided to change is i decide to have the story be told in more than just Emma's (a.k.a Emit's) point of view. So i hope you like my retelling of my story and there will be more chapter too so don't worry, if your wondering about that.

* * *

**Emma's Pov:**

~beep, beep, beep~ "Grrr, I hate Mondays" I said getting up slowly. Oh hi my names Emma Jones, I'm 13 years old, and I go to Melody Brook Junior High. "Meow!" oh and that's my cat , you see I live alone with my Aunt, ever since my mother died. When I was 3 my dad left my mother for younger women and moved to Florida, than my mom got sick. She died when I was five, the doctors said it was because of her frail health and a broken heart, ever since than I have hated my farther. After that I moved in with my Aunt, her jobs tough so she always traveling, trying to provide us so technically I live alone most of the time.

"OH CRAP I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I shouted then quickly brushing my teeth, combing my hair, and getting dress. Today I decide to to wear my black cami (tank top), with a red and black zipper up hoody, black skinny jeans, and nee-high converse (**A/N: **I have a a pair of them and they are awesome!) . Then taking a pop-tart from the toaster and grabbing my backpack while making my was out the door.

**Aurora's Pov:**

Hello My name is Aurora Borealis Rios, I love waking up in the mornings and being one time, I'm 13, and I go to Melody Brook Junior High. My dad owns a big private company, he's great. My mom on the other a fashion designer and when I grow up I want to be just like her. Today I choose I am wearing a designer blouse (made by my mother of course mother), with matching skirt, leggings, and a pair of cute flats. "Hello mother, hello father" I said to my parent sitting down for breakfast,

"Hi sweetie" my mom said "By the way your older brothers coming for a visit this weekend from Princeton.""Really, I can't wait to see him, he still owes me 5 bucks from the but we made at from Christmas." I said all cheery "Well dear you probably want to start heading to school now." My dad said looking up from his newspaper "Okay Dad, bye bye!" I said then getting up our maid Rose hand me my backpack, I thanked her and then left.

**Sam's Pov:**

"Sam! Sam! Wake up!" my mother shouted downstairs. Hi my names Sam Mason, I'm 13, I go to Melody Brook Junior High, and I'm the captain of the schools basketball team. In my family every one does sports and excels in their sport My Dad did basketball like me, my Mom was a cheer leader (that's not really a sport but don't tell her I said that), my big brother mike is a football player, and my sister plays volleyball.

Today I'm wearing my favorite t-shirt, a pair of old jeans, and my D*C's. Then i went down stairs to eat breakfast "Hello my wonderful brother!" my sister said in a cheery voice "Hi Jade" I replied sitting down for breakfast "Oh by the way Sam I was wondering could you help my with my algebra homework, you see I have a big test today, and forgot to do it hee hee." Jade said in a innocent voice .

"Why the hell should I help you, besides you older than I am, shouldn't you be helping me?" I snapped "Aw your so cold" she said trying to finish her homework "By the way Sam, Mom left and Dad's at work and won't be home till after dinner, so it will just be you, me and Johnny. So I was thinking of trying out a new recipe tonight!" she said.

"Uh, lets play it safe tonight and get take out" I replied "You saying my cooking's bad!" she yelled "Oh by the way we're going to be late if we don't get going now" "Okay" I said then getting my backpack, then me and my sister started to walking down to the bus stop.

**Mike's prov: **~beep beep beep~ "Yawn" Hi my name Michel Jordan (**A/N: **yes i know that's the name of a basketball player) , I'm 13, I go to Melody Brook Junior High, and I'm the kind of guy with the cool personality. Today I wearing my lucky Duke Basketball sweatshirt (**A/N:** sorry if no one like Duke basketball it was all I could come up with, plus my Science teacher loves them), with matching jeans and shoes. Then going down stairs to make breakfast. My dad's not the best cook so I do my own cooking, by cooking I mean microwave meals.

Then I sat down for breakfast, my dad had to go to work early, so I'm eating alone today. My parent got divorced when I was little, apparently my mom found out she was lesbian. and couldn't stay with my Dad anymore. I wonder why it's okay for girls go out with girls, but guys can't go out with guy? Anyway I better get to school.

**Narrator's Pov:  
**

"Hi Emma how are you doing this morning." Aurora said to the sleeping sloth in home room "Urg why is school so early in the morning, I hate mornings" Emma replied "Don't say that Emma, Morning only mean the start of a new day, a new beginning, a new adventure!" Aurora said with a twinkle in her eye "Aurora it's not such a big deal it's not like we're going to get sucked into a vortex, into a parallel universe." (**A/N: **Oh I love the irony of what she just said)

"Aw so me-" Aurora said then getting cut off by morning announcements "Good morning boys and girls today is another beautiful day" "Beautiful my ass" Emma whispered "Be sure to cheer on our Basketball team as they battel against North Penn!"

**Later in Sam's and Mike's Homeroom:  
**

"So you ready for the big game this after noon!" A boy wearing a Duke basketball sweatshirt said standing over Sam "Aw, I almost forgot about the game I was so worried about my sister trying to make dinner to night Mike." "Well your sister might be a bad cook, but she is H-O-T" Mike replied with a smirk.

"Say that again and I'll kill you" Sam said as he pulled on Mike's Sweatshirt "Don't worry man, I was just just joking anyway" Mike said pulling away "Oh by the way it's time for us to start heading to first period, you know how our teachers gets when we're late." "Okay lets go" Sam replied then the two boys made there way to first period.

**First Period Life Science:**

"Hey jackass how you doing this fine morning!" Emma said to Mike with a fake grin on her face "Not as bad as you being a psycho bitch" Mike replied sticking out his tongue.

"MAN WHORE!"

"PANSY!"

"JERK!"

"TRANSVESTITE!"

"PIG!"

Emma and Mike were fighting back in forth as usual "Well there getting along nice today" Aurora said "Yep" Sam replied. "Alright everyone in there seats, Emma, Mike stop fighting you can do that after school" yelled the teacher "Okay first rule of agenda my wife kicked me out of my house and I need a place to stay, second I want you all to hand in you homework from last night." Everyone in the class sweat-dropped.

"Uhg I forgot to do my homework, Sam can I copy off of you?" Emma asked to the boy sitting next to her "No way its you own stupid self who didn't do it" He replied passing up his homework. Emma then turned to Aurora "~Hey Aurora~" "NO!" she replied "Aw what not I'm your BFF aren't I?" Emma sad with a puppy-dog look on her face.

"That's not the point, you need to learn to do your homework." Aurora said passing up her work "I couldn't I had track practice after school, then Andrew picked me up for fencing and it was bout night so I stayed later." The Blond replied "Dang Emma you do to much, not only do you fence, you have track, your work a horse stable and horseback riding, plus you go to boarders every week to read the new manga." Aurora said with disbelief "Yeah but you know how board I get home alone, beside my aunt thinks it good for me to do all that stuff. Beside my mom was a great horseback rider and it the only was I feel I can get close to her."

"Oh yah I forgot about that Emma" Aurora said a little guilty. All of a sudden the air begun to change, if felt cooler as wind whipped around the classroom. "Everybody duck!" The teacher yelled. A black hole started to form as white sparks flew out grabbing onto Emma and Sam's body and pulling them in.

"Help!" Emma and Sam shouted, Mike grabbed Sam's arm as Sam held onto Emma. By doing so Mike gotten himself pulled into it too.

**Aurora's Pov:**

Now what do you do when your best friend, best friend's enemy, and classmate get suck into a vortex? Well your likely to jump into too, most stupid move ever. That was the first time in my entire life I didn't think ahead and look where's its got me. Flying trough a vortex and coming out of the sky!

**Narrator's Pov: **

As the four came flying out of the sky Sam shouted "Everybody hold hands and stick together!" "Like we have a choice!" Emma replied "Guys now is not the time to argue!" Aurora Shouted as the three grabbed onto each other. Then Sam reached out for Mike's hand, a gust of wind blew Mike in another direction "MIKE!!!!" Sam shouted as the boy fell.

Just before they new it the hit the water. Aurora and Sam both swam to the surface and finally swimming to land. They started to dry out their clothes when they notice something? Emma hadn't come up from the water! The two started to freak and started to call out her name. Sam notice some bubbles in the water and dove in to save Emma.

**Emma's Pov:**

I tried to swim to the surface but my leg was caught on something. I was running out of air, I watched as the few air bubbles I had left escaped my mouth. Then everything went black from there on out.

**Narrator's Pov:**

As Sam dove in her found Emma with a piece of seaweed rapped around her leg. He untangled her from the seaweed and brought her back to the surface. As Sam dragged her on shore Aurora noticed Emma wasn't breathing. "Hey Sam Emma's not breathing you have to preform mouth to mouth," "Hey why me, she's your best friends!" Sam replied "Well your the guy your suppose to save to girl!" Aurora snapped back.

Sam blushed red as his lips inched closer to Emma's, all of a sudden Emma's eyes snapped opened. She saw what Sam was about to do and slapped him so hard it left a mark, "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TRYING TO DO YOU LITTLE PERV!" Emma shouted in his face, "Well Aurora told me you weren't breathing and I had to give you C.P.R."

"Aurora what in the world is going on in your head!" Emma then shouted to the brunette, "Aw come on it would of been so cute, you two make a very cute couple." Aurora replied, "No we don't!" Emma and Sam shouted. "Hey what are you kids doing there!" A man wearing very strange clothing yelled.

"Hey look at the strange clothing they're wearing, what country are you from?" A man wearing the same clothing said, "Wait, they came from the sky, the must be +anima!" "No, no, they don't have the markings, they must be witches." The other said "ARREST THEM!"

They men grab Aurora and Sam by the arm to try to cuff them, "Hey get away from them!" Emma yelled running towards them in a attempt to save her friends, but she was stopped by a blow to the head and then blacked out for a couple hours.

While Emma was unconscious they took her, Aurora, and Sam back to there camp. Sam and Aurora sat their tied to a post, as Emma slept soundly next to them. "Well at least she didn't suffer brain damage I hope." Aurora said to the boy sitting next to her.

They sat there a while watching the the men cook, clean swords and chat. "Hey Aurora stop tickling me," Sam giggle "Hey its not me!" They look down and saw Emma nudging Sam's leg mumbling something in her sleep, "~No silly couches tell horrible jokes~" "Looks like she like you Sam." Aurora said "She's not a dog Aurora," The boy replied "Well I guess we should get some sleep then, hopefully Emma will be up, and back to her annoying, loud self again." The two slowly fell asleep by the fire, not knowing what would await them the next day.

**Mike's Pov:**

"Sam! Aurora! Emma!" I shouted "Where are you! Guys! Hello is any one out there!" I been wondering the woods for over an hour and I haven't found them yet, god why does this have to happen to me. What did I ever do to deserve this? Okay besides cheating on my girlfriend, putting a "kick me" sign on my teachers back, and started a food fight in the cafeteria.

While walking around I stumbled upon a old barn, "I guess I could sleep in the barn tonight." I slowly opened the barn door and tip-towed in. There wasn't much just a few tools and hey in the rafters. I climb up the ladder and made a comfy bad of hey. As I slowly fell asleep, I thought of my friends and how they were doing. Well maybe not so much about Emma, she could fall in a whole for all I care.

**Narrator's Pov:**

Mean while the next day at the camp where our other hero's are held prisoner. "Yawn, good morning Aurora and Sam," Emma said sleepily rubbing her eyes "Oh your finally awake!" Aurora shouted hugging Emma "Ow my head hurts, by the way where are we?" The confused girl asks, "We've been captured by some army, they say we're witches and are extremely dangerous" Sam replied "and for you info I would be a warlock not a witch!"

"Cool now we're witches and we can use our powers to break out of her"! Emma said in a cheery voice "Emma you stupid!" Sam shouted smacking her on the back of the head "We're not witches, they just think we're witches haven't you figured that out!"

"Sam don't hit her she's suffered enough blows to the head already!" Aurora shouted "Beside we need to find a way out of here." "So you got a plan?" Emma asked "Yes, for a matter of fact I do, okay so here's the plan." Aurora began telling Emma and Sam her plan.

**2 and 1/2 Hours Later:  
**

"Okay so that's the plan!" Aurora finally finished her confusing plan "Or how about we take out the guard while his backs turned, steal his keys. and break out." Emma replied. "You know I think that hit on the head made you smarter Emma." Sam said "Why thank you." The blond replied.

Later that morning the guard came to give them there breakfast, while he had his back turned Sam hit him with a metal pot (use for going to the bathroom ) and knocking him unconscious. Then Aurora took the key and unlocked everyone, the three snuck away while the guards were busy.

Aurora, Emma, and Sam walked for what seemed to be hours, "Guys I'm tired can we stop now?" Emma let out with a big sigh, "Sure we should make camp soon its getting dark, then we can look for Mike in the morning." Sam replied, "Oh I forgot Mike was missing." Emma said.

"How can you forget, he's been gone the whole time!" Sam shouted at the blond "Hello! I was hit on the head and black outed, I'm not surprised if I forgot my own birthday!" Emma shouted back. "Guys stop fighting! From now one this is our home for the time being, so you better get along" The brunet said sitting down on a rock, "So lets get started and make a shelter."

* * *

Okay so I hope you like my new and improved version, I have the next chapter uploaded very soon. Sorry if my grammar hasn't improved much. Please review and I'll give you pocky and ice-cream, if you don't review I'll send a flock of rabid flaming monkeys after you. *evil laugh*


	3. A Strange Pervert And Catching Fish

Okay so I did what I said and would update soon, sorry its not soon enough. I was working on a one-shot for bleach. Also I've been so busy I feel bad about abandoning my story for this one and now I'm busy working on this one I feel bad about my other ones. I'm a bad fanfic parent T^T anyway enjoy!

* * *

**Narrators Pov:**

The three worked on making a lean-to after several hours of gathering sick, failing attempts, and arguing they finally finished. "Well that was easy." Aurora said, "Easy it took us 2 and 1/2 hours to build this little shack!" Sam shouted, "For your information it's a lean-to and it wouldn't have taken so long if you didn't knock it over!"

"Aurora I thought you were the one who said we have to get along." Emma said to the two fighting 13 year old's "Emma be quite!" The two replied, "Anyway I'm gonna get some shut eye good night." Emma said laying on the hard cool ground. After Emma was asleep Sam and Aurora decided to get to bed.

**Next Morning:**

"Emma! Sam! Time to get up!" Aurora said in a cheery voice, "Aw, 5 more minutes." Emma moaned rolling over, "No silly we have to go look for breakfast." "FOOD!" Sam shouted sprouting up from his dirt bed, "Wow your like a child when it comes to food." Aurora commented.

"No I'm only hungry, besides haven't you seen Emma when it come to her ramen noodles?" Sam said rubbing his tummy, "True, true." Aurora agreed, "Look guys a bunny rabbit!" Emma shouted "BREAKFAST!" "We can't eat that, it a poor defenseless creature!" Aurora protested.

"Aw but it looks so tasty!" The hungry girl cried, "Why would you want to eat it anyway?" Sam asked, "I saw it in a cook book once." "I'm surprised you can even read, Emma how about we just got to the river and try to catch some fish. I'm sure Aurora will be okay with that."

"You know its scientifically proven that fish have feelings." Aurora stated, "Oh please, next you'll be telling us people can fly." Sam replied, "You stay here, Emma and I will catch fish." Aurora finally agreed and the two went off fishing. While the two were gone Aurora cleaned up and started building a fire.

"Hey Emma what are you trying to do now?" Sam asked "Trying to catch fish with a stick," "Why?" "cause it looks cool, duh?" She replied taking her stick and trowing it into the water, "Got one!" Picking it up out of the water, "Look ain't it a beauty!" Holding up the fish.

The bad part is Emma didn't know the fish was still alive, all of a sudden it started to wiggle in her hand. It flipped around so much it flipped out of her hand and slapped her in the face. "Oh my god! That's so funny you just got bitch slapped by a fish!" Sam blurted out laughing.

Emma swallowed her pride and went back to fishing. After many hours of grueling fishing they finally caught a decent amount of fish to bring back. (by the way they only caught 3) "Aurora we have returned with our catch!" Emma shouted running over, "HOLY CRAP THAT ONE BIG FIRE!"

Looking over at the girl sitting at the foot of the huge fire, "Oh sorry I was trying to build a fire and it got a little out of hand." Aurora apologized, "The size of the fire doesn't matter, as long a we can cook me up some grub!" Emma shouted again.

For the rest of the afternoon the three sat there laughing and eating their fish, almost forgetting that their poor friend Mike was out somewhere alone in this strange new world. Well it couldn't be so bad, I mean its Mike how bad could it get right?

**Mike Pov:**

I woke to find my self itching with bug bites. Aw dammit I shouldn't have slept in the hay I thought stepping down from the ladder. Boy I'm hungry wonder where I can get some food. Wait a minute if I remember right I saw a town about a mile away.

"I guess a better start walking." It took about about 20 minute to walk into town when I got there I was in shock. What time period am I in anyways? I saw weapon shops, markets, clothes stores. Man I so hungry, what does a guy have to do to get a cheese burger.

"I wonder what that smell is?" I said looking over to see a bakery. As I walked in a saw a beautiful women holding a tray of muffins, "Hello how may I help you?" "I'm fine just looking." I replied, "You're not from around here are you? I can tell from your clothes." The girl asked.

"Yes I am from far away, right now I'm traveling with my parents." Well I didn't completely I am from far away, "Here take this, since you're new its on the house." She said handing me a loaf of bread, "Thanks the names Mike by the way." I said leaving. "You welcome, by the way my names Lisa!" She waved goodbye.

Wow she's nice I wouldn't mind staying with her, beside I got a free meal. Hopefully I won't stay in this place long and can go back to a life of chugging soda's and playing basketball with my buds. I hope Emma falls in a hole, ha, ha that would be nice. (Mike keeps talking about Emma and falling into stuff, maybe he has a thing for her? Nah just kidding the really do hate each other)

**Narrator's Pov:**

"Guys guess what? When you were gone I found something very interesting." Aurora said, "WHAT?" Emma and Sam said at the same time. "A hot spring!" She blurted out "Wow this place has everything, now if it only had a vending machine." Emma replied.

"Best is now we can take a bath and get all this dirt off our skin, since Emma and I are girls we go first," The brunette said, "And Sam remember no peeking." "Like I would try to anyway." Sam blushed beat red, then wave the girls goodbye and rolled over to take a nap.

"Wow its beautiful." Emma said looking out at the steaming hot pond. "Good thing a found it, you have so much dirt on you, you look like you went in a tanning bed." Aurora replied, the two started taking off their clothes and getting into the water.

"Ow its so warm." Emma said dunking her head under. Aurora sighed then spoke, "Your so lucky Emma, you actually have boobs, I'm tired of guys calling me flat chested." "Don't feel bad Aurora remember when I was a early bloomer in 5th grade and the guys made fun of me. The after school I kicked the buts. Anyway don't worry your have a beautiful face and hair try showing that off more." Emma said comforting her friend.

"Thank Emma you always know what to say." Aurora replied, "Hey was was that!" They two looked over to see something moving in the pushes, all of a sudden a person shot out of the bushes. "AHHHHHH!" The two girls screamed trying to cover up. Emma finally got a good glimpse of the person it looked like a young boy or maybe a girl.

"Get out you little pervert!" Emma shouted throwing rock at the stranger. One surprisingly hit him or her in the head and they stumbled backwards. Before Emma could throw another rock a them, they ran off into the woods. "Gees that kid has a lot of nerves." She said going back to her bath.

The kid ran for about 15 minutes until he got back to camp, "Oh hi Husky, what happened to you head you have a big lump?" A small girl with blond hair greeted him, "I just fell and hit a rock, I'm fine." He replied sitting down. "So where Cooro and Senri anyway?" He asked sitting down.

"Over there sleeping." She pointed to the two, "Man those two can sleep through anything." Husky commented before going to bed himself. Unfortunate for him he didn't know that girl he saw who pelted him with rocks. The two were going to meet again very soon.

* * *

OMG Husky you pervert! Anyway sorry if its kind of short I was busy watching the Flyers games (I'm from Philly and a hockey fan so you can' go wrong with the Flyers. Except I play field hockey so I don't play on ice, but how hard can it be right? But I suck at ice-skating.) Thanks for reviewing and I would list you names but I don't have the time to list you all just know your all in my heart. Okay that sounded creepy. Anyway if you have any ideas for the story I'm open to them, I was thinking Sam and Emma could have a little romantic relationship. Also I will need at least 5 or 6 reviews to update, because I need motivation.

Let call the review button Bob, give Bob a hug.

l l

l l

l l

l l

V


	4. Steeling Apples Get's You Nowhere

Hello my fellow readers I have returned from a far away land with another chapter for you to read! I hope you had a fun Memorial Day or if your Canadian like my friend Vahkish happy Victoria Day. My Uncle has a big party on this day and a bunch of my family comes over. My cousin who's in college and I created a ninja star burger and want to make a fast food restaurant out of it, and with every kid's meal you get a free pair of numb-chucks. Disclaimer: I don't own +Anima, if I did a make a kick ass girl character to punch husky in the face for calling girl's weak and dumb. (even if i spelled stupid on my hand wrong I'm not weak, I beet my boyfriend and his twin sister in arm-wrestling!)

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

"I swear if it see that perv again I will kill him!" Emma said changing back into her clothes, "Fine but can you at least let me have the first hit." Aurora replied, "Hey Emma, Aurora are you two okay? I heard someone scream and I came as fast as I could." Sam said running up to the two half dressed girls.

"AHHHH SAM YOU PEEPING TOM GET OUT!" Emma shouted throwing stones at yet another person. "I didn't see anything I swear! Ow stop it that hurts!" Sam shouted trying to block the rocks, "I hope you learn you lesson." Emma said, "Yes mam." Sam replied blushing, "Hey Emma can you put your shirt back on."

When Emma realized she wasn't wearing a shirt, in embarrassment she knocked Sam out cold. I took about two hours till the poor boy woke up, luckily by that time the girls we dressed. After that little incident the three were pretty quite and it was never spoke of again.

**Mike's POV:**

Boy am I hungry, I wish I still had that bread. I wonder what I should do now, wait, is that a basket of apples? Maybe I can sneak some and no one would notice. As I walked by I grabbed some apples and stuff them in my pocket, without thinking anyone would see me.

"Hey stop that boy! Thief! Thief!" Someone shouted. Aw crap guess I better run, I started picking up my speed until I was running. A few mean in strange armor were chasing me. I decided to go in the ally thinking I could cut them off. As I turned in and started running I noticed I was a dead end.

I stared backing up to the wall as the three men closed in on me. "Grab him!" One of the men shouted the three jumped on me. I felt like I was being crushed by a tone of bricks, "Your under arrest boy." He staid putting me in shackles then dragging me away to await my doom.

The cell I was in was dark and cold. It smelled like urine and cheese, it made my stomach turn belly up. Ha, ha get it belly up get it? Man I'm starting to go crazy laughing at my own jokes, if I don't get out I'll be a mad man. Well at least one thing, I have a place to stay tonight.

**Narrator's POV:**

After an hour of silence Emma couldn't take it anymore, "Alright I had enough just sitting around! Aurora, Sam were going out and looking for Mike!" "Why? I thought you hated him?" Aurora asked, "I do, I just needed an excuse for us to go aimlessly wondering into the woods."

"Emma sometimes I wonder what goes through you head? Anyway let's go I can't stand sitting around while my best friends alone somewhere out here" Sam said getting up, patting himself off. The three started there journey into the deep dark woods.

They walked, and walked, and walked, and walked some more. "Guys can we stop now, I'm tired." Emma wined, "Not yet we still have a some daylight left." Sam replied, "Alright, alright." Emma said backing up without looking, "Ahh!" Emma fell back and landed in the bush.

"Oh I'm so sorry are you okay?" A young girl said getting up, holding a basket of berries. "It's fine, I'm okay." Emma said getting up, "By the way I'm Emma and these are my friends Aurora and Sam." "I'm Nana by the way, nice to meet you." The girl said, "You three are wearing some strange clothes, what are you doing in the woods."

"It's a long story anyway we're looking for our friend, we got separated a while ago." Sam said, "I'm sorry to hear that," Nana replied. "Anyway have you seen him? He's about this high, black hair, brown eyes, dark skin?" Aurora asked, "No sorry I haven't, But if you need a place to stay you can stay at my camp with my friends." Nana said in a cherry voice.

"Okay! Now we get to eat!" Emma shouted jumping up and down, "I can see you'll get along with my friend Cooro." Nana said as the four made there way to the camp. It took about five minutes till they got there, the smell of meat cooking filled the air.

"Guys I'm back and I brought some new friends!" Nana shouted, the three boys looked up. Emma's eyes mad contact with one boy in particular "It's you the pervert from the hot spring!" Husky shivered in fear, "You're the girl who through rocks at me."

Then Emma snapped like a twig, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU LITTLE PERV COME HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU! GET BACK HERE DO YOU HERE ME!" After that all hell broke loose, it took about a good half an hour till Emma and Husky calmed down. By calmed down I mean tied down against there will.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I've been sick and have spent my time watching lost tapes on discovery channel. That's some scary crap and the worst is its all real on tape. Also a shout out to a fellow fan-fiction author I'm doing this as a favor. User-name is **Skarlet Magician 1997** and does great work, I cried reading one of there stories. Here's the link for the page: .net/u/2307209/Skarlet_Magician_1997 Anyway I always enjoy you reviews and if you flame I will cut you up so bad, you never wished you've been cut up so bad. BYE BYE ^_^

Now it's about almost time for my to watch my Flyers win there next game! I BLEED ORANGE! (and sometimes red)


	5. I'm Going On A Road Trip

**RebelAngel91210's Special Announcement: **Hello my fellow readers I am going on a road trip with my Mom and Aunt. My Aunt is flying out from Montana, then will be going up to New York to see my other Aunt and her husband, then go to Massachusetts to see my cousins. The best part is will be in the Salem Massachusetts where the witch trials took place. It may be weird that I'm so excited, but ever since I was 8 years old I took interest in the witch trials. Plus some of my ancestors were accused of being witches. So I won't be updating for a week or two, the good news is i will have plenty of time in the car to write new chapter in the car with my handy dandy note book. (five bucks for whoever knows what's that from) Oh and school out so we can all rejoice now! Summer is my favorite season, beside winter. I can now sleep in till 11:00, eat instant ramen when ever I want, and hang out with friends. So in the next two days I'll be leaving, so BYE BYE!

**Emma: **Wait a minute you mean we're stuck like this for another week or so!

**RebelAngel91210:** yes...

**Mike:** So I'm stuck in this pee soaked dungeon, while your on a road trip.

**Emma:** HA HA!

**Mike:** I swear I'll rip out all your hair when I get out of hear!"

**Husky:** Hey if you want I'll help you out with that.

**Emma:** I'd like to see you try to rip out my hair!

**Cooro:** Nana there fighting again!

**Nana:** Just let them be they'll probably tire themselves out soon.

**Aurora: **Guys we should stop fighting and look at the real person who's at fault

**Emma, Sam, Mike, Aurora, Nana, Cooro, and Husky:** Let's get her!

**Senri: **...

**RebelAngel91210:** Oops got to go the water for my ramen is ready *runs away from the mob of people*


	6. Lost In Another World

I'm back form my trip! When i was staying up at my aunt's cabbing I saw a baby black bear, then when i saw mama black bear i ran like hell. Oh and i loved going to Salem and all the historical sites. Congratulations! Haruka Hoshika you got it right it was from blues clues and since i don't have five bucks you win a imaginary cookie. My friend and I have decided to set a goal in life, her is to travel to as many countries as possible. Mine is to learn the word stupid in as many languages as possible. That may be a dumb goal but at least my goals are possible! Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

After two more hours of trying to stop Emma form killing Husky, the two finally settled down. Nana asked, "So what are you three doing here anyway?" "It's a long story." Aurora replied, "We can listen." Cooro said biting down on an apples. "Alright." Aurora began.

"It all happened a couple days ago when we were in school. Emma asked if she could borrow my home work because she forgot to do hers. Then as we were passing our papers up and a black-whole/vortex formed in the middle of our class. It started to suck up every thing including us and our friend.

The next thing we new we were falling out of the sky and that's when we got separated from our friend Mike. Then this army came up to us and accused us of being witches. They took us in as prisoners we spent a day at their camp, but luckily we escaped.

We found our way into the woods, then some stuff happened. (Aurora obvious to embarrassed to talk about it) Now where here." Husky looked at the three like they were from outer-space, "So you guys are telling us you're from another world, fell out of the sky into our world, and are now looking for you're lost friend?"

"Yes." The three replied, "What's you're would like?" Cooro asked, "Well just like this world its not perfect, but it does have its good points. Like this thing called electricity and cars which are horseless carriages." Emma began to tell the young +anima, "Hey Cooro do you like noodles?"

"Yes I love them." He replied, "Well there's this magical food called instant ramen. All you do is add boiling water and in three minutes you have yummy tasting noodles in a cup." Emma said all cheery, "Wow your world sounds strange," Nana said in amazement.

"Well since your new to our world why don't you travel with us and we'll help you find your friend." Cooro asked, "NO WAY! I'm not travel with them especially when two of them are girls!" Husky shouted. "What's wrong with that, I'm a girl aren't I?"Nana replied.

"That's different I got use to you, beside your not weak as other girl, but you are still pretty weak" Husky snap back, by that time the time bomb inside Emma exploded, "Did you just say girls are weak?" "Oh boy he's really done it now." Aurora whispered.

"For your information girls can be strong too! It's not our fault that we live in a male dominated world, we have to struggle to get by on out own! And what would your mother think, think of the pain she when through giving you life! I will be brought down by some insulting boy." Emma shouted.

"Husky! Emma! Stop fighting, I understand you have different views on things but can you just get along," Nana said, "And they are staying with us, so you to better make up and that's final" The two stayed quite for a little while until Emma spoke up, "Husky I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"And I'm sorry I said the things I said." He replied, after that they shook hand and everything was peachy kin (my old music teacher always said have a peachy kin day, so that where I got that from) The seven ate their dinner and went to bed, not knowing what would tomorrow bring.

**Mike's POV**: "HELP!"

* * *

Remember if you review I will update faster and I do have the next chapter written out I just have to type it. So review if you want to know what happens next. The reason I'm also pushing the whole review thing is I get a lot of mail saying people favorite my story or put it on story alert. But not as many people review, but if people review more people look at the review and then they want to read it and then they review ^-^ If you don't want to review under your name us a anonymous and I always love your opinions :D

Click it, you know you want to...

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	7. Dangerous Foreheads and Trials

I live in the city, but I'm a country girl at heart, so every weekend I ride a train see my horse Rojo with my Aunt who is the love of my life. F.Y.I Rojo means red in Spanish because he has a reddish coat. But I usually call him by his nickname Rowie. He a quarter horse/thoroughbred and I ride western with him. The reason I'm saying this is because my aunt's horse Kat just died at age 35 (she was really old) and I'm dedicating this to all this chapter to her. Is it weird I'm dedicating this to a horse? Anyway enjoy!

* * *

**Narrator Pov:**

"Good morning!" Cooro shouted, "Good morning to you too." Aurora said all cheery. "Ngh" Emma moaned rolling over in her sleep. "Is she okay?" Cooro asked, "She's fine, she just doesn't like waking up in the morning," Sam said, "Watch this, hey Husky will you please wake up Emma."

"Fine." Husky replied walking over to the sleeping girl, "Emma wake up." He said poking her arm, "Emma! WAKE UP YOU STUPID WOMAN!" **~POW~ **Emma shot up straight in the air, crashing her forehead against Husky's chin. Causing Husky to black out.

"Good morning," The lazy girl sighed, "What wrong with him?" "No big deal you just knocked him out with your massive forehead." Sam replied, "Hey my foreheads not that big." Emma snapped back. "Breakfast is read." Nana said putting down a bowl of wild mixed berries and dried meat. (jerky)

After they ate breakfast the seven talked about their plans for the day. Nana stated that their was a village near by that they could go to so they could get supplies and look for Mike. After talking for a little while the seven started heading for girls went with Nana to buy food and look for Mike.

While Sam went with the boys to find a job and look for Mike. About an hour later the met up at the center of town, when they noticed cowed of people. They walked over to see what was happening. "Ladies and Gentlemen I bring you here today for the trail of this you man." A man around his mid thirties announced pointing to a young man.

"Mike?" Sam blurted out, "So he's your friend, he's kind of cute." Nana said, "Cute? More like a perverted ugly pig." Emma replied, as the people chatted around them the man announced, "This boy is accused of stealing money and an apple from a local fruit stand. How do you plead?"

Mike replied, "Kind of guilty, I mean I did steal the apple but I never stole any money." "And where are your parents young man?" The older man asked with a little anger in his voice, "I.D.K" Mike said, "What?" "It means I don't know man." Mike said look at him like he was stupid.

About thirty minutes into the trail the man looked like his head was about to explode until finally her said, "Alright this trial has come to a conclusion, seeing how you are a minor I will let you off easy. But you will have to pay a small fee for the apple you stole."

"But I don't have any money." Mike wined, "Alright will anyone pay it for him?" The man said looking out at the audience, "Nana give me some money!" Emma shouted taking the money and running up, "Here you go!" She said giving it to the man.

"You are so dead mister when we get back you are so dead." Dragging Mike off the stage by the ear to their friends. "Sam?" Mike said looking at his best friend, "Mike?" Sam replied, then the two started running towards each other.

"Sam!"

"Mike!"

"Sam!"

"Mike!"

"Sam!"

"Mike!"

The two embraced in a totally manly way. "I just love these kind of reunions." Nana sighed, "You may now kiss the bride." Emma said, "Ha ha very funny." Sam replied, "Well anyway let me introduce you to our new friends. This is Cooro, Nana, Husky, and the big guys Senri."

"Hello please to meet you." Nana said, "Hello." Husky said, "Hi!" Cooro said, "..." Senri said nothing as usual. "Well now that we're all together let's find a place to stay tonight." Nana said, "All ready done, Husky found us a place to stay for free, all we need to do is work there for a couple of day with the farming." Cooro said.

Now the eight of them made their way to the out skirts town where the farm was, _"This farm seems familiar some how?"_ Mike thought. A old lady at the door greeted them, Hello are you here to work? Come on in diners on the table." They walked in to the aroma of beautiful home cooked dinner.

After they ate they eight made their way to their rooms in which they were staying in. They girls stayed at one end of the house, while the boys stayed at the other end luckily so no one would have any problems. "Emma can I asked you a question?"" Nana asked, "You already did, anyway go on." Emma replied.

"How do you put up with the guys all the time, I can of admire you for that. You always seem so invincible." Nana said, "Well you see my dad left me and my mom for a younger women when I was little. I recently found out he now has two kids and I living a happy go lucky life. Worst off my mother was left heartbroken and died from an illness. I told myself that I would not end up like that. So that why I put up a tough front line and don't take crap from anyone." Emma replied.

"Wow and I'm sorry I asked." Nana said, "Its fine, you didn't know. Besides we all have our problems, we just have to keep living." Emma said, "Sadly for Emma she's so clumsy she might not be living for long" Aurora replied, "Well goodnight." "Night." "Good night." The three girls said their goodnights as they drifted of to dream land.

* * *

I'm tired right now so I'm just gonna go to bed well I hope you enjoyed and keep on reviewing. I also want to here your idea's for the story, I already have some of my own. But I also want to know what the readers want to happen, like do you want everyone to be killed off one by one. Or do you want them to go shopping and drink espresso in down town New York o_O Oh and sorry I'm to tired to edit it, I'll do it later...Maybe

Give the review button a hug, it's lonely.

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	8. First Day On The Job

Sorry its late but I have an excuse I didn't was to, just kidding. No really my friend was staying over at my house for a a week and 1/2 because her mom wants her out of the house plus she has 3 siblings so you can understand. Anyway I've been busy hanging out with her at the mall and pool. (plus we decided to start watching a new anime together and we decided to try mermaid melody (its a good anime but the transformations are so annoying they take like 5 minutes to change! I'm think next anime I watch needs to be an action one) I have another excuse for why I was late I was waiting for 5 but only 2 did then when i started typing I got more reviews.

* * *

**Narrator POV:**

As the sun rose over the small farm house, the seven started to get up one by one. First Aurora, following her was Senri, then Cooro, Nana, Sam, Husky, Mike, and finally Emma. The elderly farm women greeted them to an old country style breakfast.

"Good morning children." said (F.Y.I that's the name of the old women who owns the farm.) "Good morning ." Every one said in unison except Senri. The eight enjoy their meal of bread, eggs, milk, cheese, and pork. "Well since your going to be working here I wrote out a list of chores to do around the house, ain't as strong as he used to be.

Thank Nana said looking at the list.

_List of Chores _('s list)

_1. tow the fields_

_2. water the crops_

_3. feed the chickens_

_4. collect the eggs_

_5. weed the garden_

_6. muck the horse stalls  
_

_7. feed and groom the horses  
_

_8. milk the goats_

_9. pick the apples _

_10. Preserve the fruit  
_

"Okay looks like weed need to divide up the jobs." Nana said showing the list to everyone, "Oh I can do number six and seven!" Emma exclaimed, "Muck the stalls? You couldn't even lift a shovel." Husky replied. "Don't doubt my power I once cleaned 21 stalls before breakfast." Emma smirked, "I also drank two monsters and a red bull."

"Okay then, I guess I'll milk the goats and Senri your the strongest of us so you can tow the fields." Nana said then Cooro blurted out, "I want to pick apples!" "NO!" Husky shouted hitting him with the punishing stick, "But why?" The boy pouted, "Because you'll eat them all and them we'll have to pay for them." Husky replied.

After fifteen minutes they had finally agreed who got what job. Senri would tow the fields, Aurora would weed and pick stones out of the garden, while Cooro would water the crops, Mike would fed the chicken and collect the eggs. Sam would pick apple and help persevere the fruit for winter.

Last Emma and Husky had to clean the stalls and groom and feed the horses and donkey. Mike was happy he got an easy job or so he thought, apparently the Barley's had an evil roster living in there coop. Mike walked into the pen and started to throwing around chicken feed.

All the chicken swarmed around the food like it was there last meal on earth. When he ran out of feed he took a basket and began to collected the eggs. Everything went fine until he saw it, the beast. Eyes that glowed red with anger and feathers as bright as the sun.

"Oh hello ." Mike said reaching out a hand, "How are you?" The roster glared at the boy, "Brock! Bock Bock... Brock!" The roster cried as it attack Mike, Mike dropped the basket and ran. Boy that roster chase him half way across the farm and back until it got tire are left.

Aurora was enjoy herself in the garden it was peaceful and calm. She also enjoyed her little talks with Cooro as he made his way back and forth from getting water. It amused her to watch him scurry back and forth and she giggled a few time when he tripped and got soaking wet.

On the other hand of things Emma and Husky were making good progress. They finish feed, watering, and cleaning the horse's stalls (oh and the donkey's stall too) The two started grooming the horses, they stop to help bring in a new horse.

"Why do you keep so many horses around but don't have any help to take care of them?" Emma asks, "Well we keep these horses for the army, they board them here and in return we get paid a decent amount. But sadly not enough to hire any staff. Luckily we have you kids her to help us."

was cut off by loud whinny, the three walked over to see what was the matter. One of the horses started to buck and rear in his stall. Emma quickly opened the door of the stall and went in, "Don't go in there missy you could get hurt." The old man said.

As Emma walked in she spoke in a soft voice calming the hyper active stallion. "Gee I haven't see Gunpowder take a shine to anyone." said with a bit of surprise in his voice. Emma starred into the horse eyes wild eyes. Gunpowder was a beautiful pitch black stallion with a long main and tail (here's a picture that best descries it type it in or copy and paste to see it here the site http : / www . horse-report . com / male-horse-names . html *p.s just to let you know don't include the spaces)(

"He's beautiful." Emma said, "He was the general of the Astarian Army Son's horse. Every since the generals son died, no one could ride or even get near that horse. He must really like you." The old man rambled "Can I ride him!" Emma blurted out.

"Have you ever rode before?" asked Emma quickly replied, "I've been around horses my whole life no problem." Emma quickly got gunpowder groom and tacked. In no time she was on the horse, "Why don't you check one your friend in the apple orchard. You known you could even carry baskets of apples back here so Sam doesn't have to carry them." The old man said.

"Okay no problem." Emma said and she galloped off. "Wow she's something." The old man said, "The true questioned is what is she?" Husky replied. Emma could feel the wind race through her hair, she could feel her body and Gunpowder's becoming one.

Like they were one being, one, single, organism. Emma finally reached the orchard she spotted the ladder Sam used but know Sam. She got off her horse and tied the reins to a tree. She walked around and spotted Sam lying on the ground gowning lying in a puddle of blood.

Emma quickly ran over shouting his name, "SAM!"

**_DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNNN_!**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and i got her again (some of you who have read my other stories i couldn't update because i get hurt a lot like breaking my arm and hurting my hand) Anyway my mom played lacrosse since she was little and played through college. So I was bored at my house so my mom gave me and my two friends lacrosse sticks and a ball and sent us to the park. I got hit in the head with the ball and black out. So thanks mom and my fellow readers lets just hope i stay in one piece by the end of the story ^_^ hee hee

**Important Author Announcement!   
I'm going away to Virginia Beach with a friend and her family for a week or so I don't know how long all I know is I'm going to the beach.  
Anyway can't update for that long so I'll bring my handy dandy note book along again and do some writing.  
The worst part is we're are going to drive there and we have to wake up at 5 in the morning, I've never seen a clock at 5 a.m. O_O plus its  
a really long car ride so I can sleep, write, and eat pocky. *friend come by whispers something in my ear* Wait no pocky?  
NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Anyway please review ^-^  
**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V**


	9. Switch To Panic Mode!

I'm back and I brought carrot cake and sunburn! Yes I got sun burn and now my skins peeling (i put so much allow on my skin) then Cat my friend read the bottle and it said please do not put on large amounts of gel hee hee. Oh and me and Cat got henna tattoo's that last 45 day (mines a sun with a moon crescent inside it and star inside the moon) Then we came home and here grandmother thought they were real and we all had a jolly old time.

* * *

**Emma's Pov:**

"Sam!" I screamed running over to his helpless body. "Oh my are you okay?" He did not reply but only groaned in pain. I notice he was bleeding from the shoulder and turned him over slightly to find that a rock was lodged into his right shoulder. Apparently It must have happened when he was picking apple.

The ladder that he use was unstable so he fell back and landed on the sharp stone. "It's okay, "I said, "I'll get you back to the house and can fix you up." I took one arm and put it under his armpit to lift him up. "Thanks Emma." He whispered.

By the time I got over to Gunpowder Sam could kind of stand on his own so I got up and Gunpowder and then helped Sam up. "Hold on tight." I said and we took off.

I decided to do a slow canter back, so I wouldn't go to fast for Sam's sake. When we finally reached the house I shouted. "Mrs. Barley! Mrs. Barley" Sam's hurt he needs help now!" I stopped and got off, then helped Sam get off. Mrs. Barley came running out side.

"Oh that look bad, you better bring him inside right away." Then lifted his other arm which made carrying him in a lot easier to carry. Who new the elderly women could be so strong for her age. Plus she make killer pies, okay I shouldn't talk about death while Sam's hurt like this.

I waited two hours out side the room with the rest of the game. All I could imagine was Mrs. Barley pulling that rock out of his back. Oh god I'm getting sick! That's why I can't watch medical shows or be a surgeon, I can't stand the fact of cutting someone open.

**Sam's Pov:**

I could feel a numbing pain in my right shoulder, as took out the rock. Damn what I wouldn't do for some pain killers, it must of sucked to live in the seventieth century. All I could remember was picking apples then as I was getting off the ladder it became unstable, then I fell.

Next thing I know Emma come riding up on a horse screaming my name. She pick me up and helped me get on the horse. As we rode I feared I would pass out and fall I, so I wrapped my arms around her waist tight. When we got there Came out and helped bring me inside.

Next thing I next I'm in here. After Mrs. Barley was finished bandaging my wounds she told me to get some sleep. Before she could finish her statement me head hit the pillow. All I remember was drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**Narrators Pov:**

The eight of them sat quietly outside the room Sam was sleeping in, "So do you think he'll be okay?" Cooro asked, "He better be okay or I'll kick his a$$." Emma replied, "Hey watch you mouth! They are kids around you." Aurora scolded the young lady.

Mrs. Barley walk in to the room and told them Sam was awake and they were able to see him now. "Oh my god you okay!" Mike cried, "You had me scared buddy." "Sorry about that," Sam replied, "I don't know if I be alive if Emma hadn't found me." Emma stood there with a smirk on her face."Your just lucky I saw you in time or I would of trampled you with Gunpowder."

"Your so cruel Emma." Aurora said with a sweat drop, everyone was fussing of Sam worried about if his shoulder still hurt,or if he needed water, or if his pillow was fluffed.

Mike never noticed how cute Husky was, "So Husky that's a pretty name, ever wanna go out sometime girlie?" Husky's dace turned red with anger, "I'M NOT A GIRL YOU DUNCE, I'M A BOY GOT THAT!" Husky shouted at the poor young man. Aurora started to giggle, "You mean you never new that Husky was a girl?"

"No I didn't." Mike replied, "Guess it's like you said around he will hit on anything with a pulse." Nana said, the whole room was quite."Well this is awkward." Emma said, "You got that right." Sam said in agreement. Mrs. Barley came into the room again, "Alright children for dinner we have broiled lamb, biscuits, cooked vegetables, and for desert apple pie."

"Yeah!" Cooro shouted jumping up and down. "Aw and I hope I would never have to see another apple again. Sam wined, everyone started laughing out loud. After that they all started down for dinner, except Sam and Emma. Emma sat beside Sam's bed and ate beside him.

* * *

Well that all for now folks oink oinks (man i love porky pig) anyway I promise I won't give up on this story and the +anima secret will come out soon. Also my friend tells me I can't update this story until at least 3 or 4 people review, because she thinks know one will review because she thinks they're to lazy. Trust me I love to update soon but you don't know who scary she is, she made a grown man cry once. I also can't reveal her identity or she'll kill me. And thank you to all of my reviewers, I woulds list your names, but I fear for my life.

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V

Please review there's a plastic spoon being held up to my head


	10. Whut Just Happened?

Hi guys I just got back from fencing, so I'm tired, really tired so that's why I'm listening to music and eating glutton free bagel. My mom's a health nut so I never had any sugar until i was 4 or 5. Any I said I would update if you reviewed and I kept my promise sorta so keep on reviewing. But this excuse is good and I'm not joking, I was sent over to live at my bff house who I've known since i was 5 because we haven't seen each other for awhile. Thank you for those who reviewed **Haruka Hoshika, ****(who is also annoymous), **** lilashley88 ****Animania, and two other people who didn't put there write there name, who may even be the same person IDK, **THANK CHU!

* * *

Narrator's POV:

Everyone enjoyed there time at the Barley Farm but they knew they couldn't not stay long. After Sam's injuries healed they decided it was time to go. gave the children some food and a small amount to take on there travel. Nana and Aurora gave Mrs. Barley a hug and thank her for the gift.

Cooro was crying as he said goodbye to the apple orchard he so dearly loved. But Cooro wasn't the only one sad, Emma was saying sad goodbye to her beloved Gunpowder. She's ridden many horses before and the only other horse she's been emotionally attached to was an old horse name Chance.

He was an retire race horse at her barn, it was Emma's job to exercise him one a week. Chance was like no other horse, he had a cherry bay coat with one one stoking on his left back leg. Right on the middle of his forehead was white crescent moon. (Chance was a real horse I knew that was at the same barn as Rowie and he does have a crescent moon on his head, he died in April at age 33.)

Emma loved that horse, but one day Chance wasn't feeling well. The vet said to give him a special anti-biotic to make him feel better. It he only got worse, with in a week Chance became lame. He got cold sweats and start wheezing. Finally Emma got a call that they had to put Chance down.

Her Aunt drove her over there to say her final goodbyes. After they put his down Emma would wandered the pasture Chance once roamed. Emma was not the only one who missed Chance. Sugar was a black and white miniature pony who shared a pasture with chance.

Emma would sit next to Sugar in the pasture and look up at the sky, it seemed her and Sugar shared the same pain. Now Emma was saying goodbye to another horse she loved. She new she would miss Gunpowder very much he under stood the pain of losing someone.

He missed his old owner and she missed he mom, but when she was with him she forgot he pain. After she said goodbye walked in, "You know Gunpowder will be awfully after you leave," Mr. Barley began, "You know why don't you take him he could be useful. You can even hitch a wagon to him."

"Wait are you kidding me! Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Emma said jumping up and down giving him a hug. Emma was so happy she finally had her own horse. When she was little she would write letter to Santa asking for a horse. But now she had one of her own.

Mr. Barley went back to get the unused wagon, it had enough room for eight people, plus a two seat in the front for a diver and a passenger, and room to store goods. The only down side is if it started to rain you have to put up the cover yourself which is no the problem.

The problem is it has a whole in it and of course Emma being Emma didn't think much of it. Everyone was waiting for Emma to come out, tire of waiting Mike went to get her. He walked in to see Emma and the old man hitching a horse up to a wagon.

"Hey Mike look what I got!" Emma said looking up at Mike ,"Why am I not surprised, everywhere we go you always bring something back. Like the time we went to Hawk Mountain for a field trip and a red-tailed hawk followed you home. Or the time in 4th grade we went to a crave and you brought back a crystal the size of Sam's head." Mike replied.

"True but the Hawk followed me I didn't take it, and beside it'll be fun riding in a wagon come on you can sit next to me." Emma said, Mike didn't look convinced, but it did look tempting to ride in a wagon. "Fine." Mike said climbing into the wagon.

Emma smacked Gunpowder with the reins and make a clicking noise to get the horse moving. The cart jerked forward and they were on there way. "Hey guys look what I got!" Emma shouted waving over at them. "Wow," Cooro said looking up at the wagon, "I wanna ride too!"

"Where you'd get that?" Nana asked, "Mr. Barley said I could take Gunpowder, then he got got an old wagon from the back and said we could use it to travel in." Emma replied, "Well that sound fine to me, let go!" Carefree Cooro said getting in the back.

"Well its free and it would be faster than walking." Husky murmured, everyone agreed the wagon was okay. They began packing food, grain for the horse, and blankets. Once every one was in the wagon they set off on there journey. Emma was in the front steering with Husky arguing next to her about whether to go right or left.

They were traveling for six hour taking short breaks every now and then. It began to get dark so they stop to make camp. Aurora heard a growling sound in the background. Then followed by pairs of yellow eyes, "Wolves!" Aurora shouted as 5 wolves jump out ready to attack.

Emma run over to Gunpowder to calm him down, while Sam got a stick ready to defend. Senri got out in-front ready to defend with nothing but his bare hands. Until his arm transformed into a giant bare claw, he charged at the wolves. Nana got out of the wagon all of a sudden she grew bat wing and ears.

She flew right up then let out a loud screech. It stunned the wolves, one by one they retreated. Emma, Aurora, Sam, and Mike stood there stunned just as the wolves. Everyone was silent until Mike blurted out, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Cliff hanger! Sorry its no edited I'll do that latter I'm tired so I'm gonna sleep. I happy I just got a new fencing jacket and it's so cool. I'M SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! Anyway I want some character development so choose a character and I'll dig up some dirt on them. Since I did a little bit of that with Emma you can't pick her.

**Click it** and you could win a fire breathing pony

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	11. You Choose What Happens Next

Hello my faithful readers I have bad news I wrote three new chapter's and they all got deleted and I forgot what I wrote (why!why! T^T) I was making it so good making up for the last chapter i wrote which wasn't so good so just to give you an update and answers some questions and get some things clear! I also have a surprise for you 3

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THE HISTORY OF FAN-FICTION (MAYBE) YOU THE READER CAN CHOOSE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! (THAT AND I FORGOT WHAT HAPPENED)**

A: They all die in some freak accident (I didn't come up with this one)

B: Emma and Sam go deeper into a relationship and go off on their on little mini adventure (I'm just making them up as I go)

C: In another freak accident someone get's +anima powers (you choose who too)

D: Cooro tried instant ramen

**PLEAS CHOOSE WISELY AND NOW FOR SOME Q&A**

**jazzabel-alexus-maya**: hallo! hey when are you going to finish "what the heck is a anima?"

** RebelAngel91210**: (me)- I am honest with my readers and I really don't know to tell you the truth

**She-Wolf Ziluna**: You need to add their genders...it would help.

RebelAngel91210 (me): When I was writing I kinda for so...sorry, but I thought it would be kind of easy telling their genders by there names

**Uhh:** Okay, I like your story but...ALL OF THESE P.O.V CHANGES ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE! Please, for the sake of my health, fix it and your grammer. PLEASE use a BETA. Or take your time. It's better to take longer writing a good, long chapter than writing something quickly and making it short and hard to read.

**RebelAngel91210 **(me): Thanks and P.O.V ( means point of view for those who don't know) I thought was rather easy and it tells when the P.O.V is changing so I don't know who to change that. I'm sorry I don't know what BETA means so I don't know who to use it and last I'll just say I'm **lazy**.

: awsome... what happened to sam though? wow... I have the same avatar as the person below me...

**RebelAngel91210** (me): Sam was picking apples and fell out of a tree and got hurt

**Haruka Hoshika**: Great! Also, You're being threatened with a plastic spoon? Wow.

**RebelAngel91210 **(me): I still am...help me before she get's back I'm writing this chapter while she's gone T^T

**stabbything:** I wanna fire breathing pony! It's okay so far, I've seen a few spelling mistakes but it's okay.

**RebelAngel91210** (me): You will fire breathing ponies for all! Oh and i love you user name and I know I have bad grammer

**PM from Spectra07**: Hello I just wanted to say I really enjoy your story and I also have the grammar of a 5 year old. I wanted to know if you were thinking of giving any of the characters you created anima powers. Also why does it say you 154 on your profile?

Rebelangel91210 (me): Thanks and I DON'T HAVE THE GRAMMAR OF A 5 YER OLD I HAVE THE GRAMMAR OF A 6 YEAR OLD! For you second question that's a secret ;) also about the age I just say that so people don't stalk me and for my real age its between 13-16...000000000000000000000 (hehe try to guess my age now ^^)

**Hope you enjoyed this piece of random crap I put together and sorry if I didn't answer everyones questions I was tired and just answered some that were annoying me cause I wanted to respond.  
ALSO PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE MY YOU INPUT OF WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPENED NEXT!**


	12. A New Adventure Starts Here!

Hello! I am still alive and I have come with some results most of you have voted for C and a few D. Anyway now you know the direction of this story, I just won't tell you when it will happen cause I'm evil. MUHAHAHA! Thank you all and hope you had a wonderful thanksgiving if you celebrate it or hope you had a great November!

* * *

**A New Adventure Starts Here!**

**Last time on "What The Heck is an +Anima."** They were traveling for six hour taking short breaks every now and then. It began to get dark so they stop to make camp. Aurora heard a growling sound in the background. Then followed by pairs of yellow eyes, "Wolves!" Aurora shouted as 5 wolves jump out ready to attack.

Emma run over to Gunpowder to calm him down, while Sam got a stick ready to defend. Senri got out in-front ready to defend with nothing but his bare hands. Until his arm transformed into a giant bare claw, he charged at the wolves. Nana got out of the wagon all of a sudden she grew bat wing and ears.

She flew right up then let out a loud screech. It stunned the wolves, one by one they retreated. Emma, Aurora, Sam, and Mike stood there stunned just as the wolves. Everyone was silent until Mike blurted out, "What the hell just happened?

**Narrator's POV:** "Holy crap that was freaking awesome!" Mike shouted in disbelief as the for +anima stood there. Nana sighed, "Well I guess you guys know now, where all +anima." Sam stood there, "Wait a minute, what the heck is an +anima?"

"Do you mean don't have +anima in your world?" Cooro asked, "No, and can one of you please explain what is an +anima." Sam replied. All of a sudden a loud rumble came from Emma's stomach, "Before we have our little chat, can I please get something to eat!"

"Fine, first food and then story time." Nana said, so the eight decided to get some dinner and set came. They were settled around the fire, full from the yummy stew. Nana began to explain what they were, "You see people don't choose to be +anima, it happens when someone goes through a life threatening situation. We also have markings on our bodies to tell what type of +anima we are. To start of I'm a bat, Cooro is a crow, Senri a bear, and Husky is a fish."

"Wow so your like a mermaid Husky?" Aurora asked. "I AM NOT A MERMAID!" Husky fumed. Emma burst out laughing, "Ha ha Husky the mermaid." "Oh go die in a hole!" Husky shouted. "Husky stop shouting and Emma don't make fun of Husky cause he's girlie." Nana said with a death glare.

"Fine." Emma and Husky replied in unison. The two were quite the rest of the night, so quite it even scared Mike and Sam a little but. Mike now knew not to mess with Nana, if he wanted to stay alive. After dinner Cooro got really sleepy so they decided to go to bed. It didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep.

**Sam's POV: (in dream land) **I woke up and I was in a strange room, "Where am I?" I looked beside me and a twenty four year old Emma laying there sleeping, "Emma, Emma wake up!" I said nudging her slightly. "Oh good morning honey." Emma said leaning up slightly.

"Honey?" I questioned, Emma relied with a smile, "Yes of course we're married." Oh my god what was happening, this can't be real? "Time to wake up the kids." Emma said getting out of bed. "Kids?" I questioned. All of a sudden 27 kids came running into the room.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" They all screamed. I screamed as they all fell onto the bed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (out of Sam's dream land) "AHHHHHH!" I shot out of my sleeping bag, oh thank god that was a dream. Why the heck was Emma in my dream anyway.

This is too weird, I got to got some water. I got up out of my sleeping bag and crept away from everyone. Then went to the creek and splashed some cold water on my face. After that I went back into my sleeping bag and went to sleep again.

Sadly I had another dream much worse then the first, I won't tell you for you own safety. Just picture Mike wearing a giant rabbit suit, while little orange men dancing around my singing we are the lollipop children. By morning I was dead tired.

We all packed up our gear and began our may north. Sadly I didn't know that something big would change the course of our lives and also I really needed a change of underwear.

* * *

Well I hope you like it sorry it's short I'm lazy. Don't worry I'll update on Sunday or Monday if my computer works. My fingers are frozen so I'm gonna go now. Also no one wins the fire breathing pony. It choked on a carrot and died a very painful death of chicken pox. One last thing is didn't edit so don't remind me of my failure bye~

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
Please review in memory of Tiddlywink the fire breathing pony. T^T


	13. A Life In Danger, A Dangerous Choice

Sorry my internet got shut down while I was typing this, so I had to re-type it. That was a couple of days ago, so I was too lazy to type it again. Also I had fencing so I didn't have time and a party, so I trying the best I can. Something bound to happen in this chapter don't know what (even tho I already know what's gonna happen) Also the holidays came up and I started writing this and then my friend came over and things got really of track. Anyway hope you had a good holiday

* * *

**A Life In Danger, A Dangerous Choice **

**Narrator POV:**

After that strange encounter last night Sam was very jumpy around Emma and Mike. Even at the smallest things like going with Emma to get fresh water, or when Mike caught that rabbit earlier this morning. Aurora new something had to be up.

The gang decided to pack up and headed up on there journey. Mike, Senri, and Emma took turns each hours driving. By the time it was mid-day you couldn't see any lush green forest, it had become a dry bare dessert. "Oh man its so hot out I can't take, Emma whens my turn out driving." Mike whined from the front of the wagon.

"Not for another half an hour Mike sorry." Emma smiled as she sat back genitally fanning herself. Husky was on the other side of the wagon with a map in his hands, "Okay so here's the plan we travel east to Astaria to look a place to lodge. Then we find our selves work."

"Uhh Husky your holding the map upside down, we have to travel west, not east." Nana corrected him. "Stupid women you could of told me earlier before i made a fool of myself." Husky snapped back. "Yeah but it's more fun to watch you become an idiot." Emma commented.

"Alright, one more word out of your mouth and I swear you'll regret the day you ever crossed paths with the likes of me!" Husky fumed. "Oh well my humblest apologies your highness, lord snobby-bottom." Emma chimed back, "Oh look at the time, it's my turn to drive, well goodbye dear sir."

The next moment Emma was taking the reins from Mike and on her marry way. **Score- Emma: 2 Husky: -1** For a good fifteen minutes there was a awkward silence yet again. Aurora new this all too well, she was also the one who would have to brake the silence.

"Oh my I almost forgot Nana and I were working on some new clothes for Mike since his old ones have holes in them." Mike jumped as Aurora pulled out a brown and yellow jacket, "What know way am I giving up my lucky basketball sweat shirt!" Aurora sighed, "Come on we're in the middle of desert, it get's cold at night and you'll be freezing."

"Don't worry Emma's hot head will keep me warm." Mike commented. Emma turned around and threw a pan at Mike head, causing him minor brain injuries. Sam realized something was wrong when Emma hit Mike in the head with a pan and no it was brain damage.

"Emma turn around, remember your driving!" Mike shouted, as the wagon slowly shifted off course. "Oh right... Sorry." Emma replied turning around and jerking the wagon back on course. While everyone in the back held on for dear life to anything they could.

Cooro whispered something to same, "Will we make it out of here alive?" Sam replied, "I don't know Cooro, I don't know." "I heard that!" Emma shouted. After about an hour of driving with speed racer Emma, they stopped at a oasis for a drink and to cool off.

Cooro tripped and fell in the cool water, when he got up he looked over and noticed something. "What that over there." Cooro pointed. "I can see its to far away." Husky said. At first it looked like a dust cloud, then at of the clearing they saw twelve men on horseback.

Nana realized who they were, "Oh no there bandits, we have to get out of here." Everyone grabbed there stuff and got in the wagon, hoping they weren't spotted. But it was to last. Mike got up front and gave Gunpowder they command to got, they were off in as quick as a blink.

Sadly the bandits were right behind them. Aurora got the idea to split up to distracted them. Aurora got on Senri's back and he hopped off the wagon running in a different direction. Nana and Cooro flew out in another direction taking some stuff with them to make the load lighter.

Leaving Mike, Sam, Husky, and Emma in the wagon. Two off the bandits caught up beside the wagon, Husky tried to fend one of them off with his staff. The wagon quickly went of a bump, knocking Sam out of the wagon. One bandit lassoed him and they took him away.

The wagon was going at a speed to fast to stop. "Sam!" Emma shouted in a plea as the wagon quickly rolled away. "We have to save him." She shouted, "Your write for once, I remember who those men are I saw a wanted sign for them in town a while back." Husky said.

"Most likely they'll kill him, their not known for the acts of kindness they do." Mike quickly turn the wagon around and heading in the opposite direction. "Your going the wrong way!" Emma shouted. "No I'm not! This is the exact direction they cam from." Mike shouted back.

"Well if you want to wait and let your best friend get killed, I won't." Emma relied "I'm gonna got save him myself then!" Quickly she jumped out of the wagon and ran west. Husky shouted from the wagon as Emma slowly disappeared, "No Emma you'll get your self killed going in that direction.

**Emma POV:**

I ran I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know exactly how fast, all I new was Sam needed my help. I followed the horse tracks west, I didn't care what Husky said. I new I was right. Up ahead was a forest, what the hell? Excuse my french by why was their a forest in the middles of the desert.

Anyway I kept running right into it. Half way through I tripped a feel. I skinned my knee pretty bad and it was bleeding heavily. I heard Sam cries off in the distance, I got up struggling slightly. I didn't know what would happen if I lost Sam. I ran, ran so fast.

Not normal human speed, I don't know but my body felt different. I was changing. I didn't know how or why. It didn't matter anymore, I wasn't gonna lose another person I cared for. I could hear them, I was getting close to Sam. I'm so close right now, but am I too late?

* * *

*GASP!* Major cliff hanger right here. Sorry but I just had to put one in. Anyway my birthday is on January 8th so I'm gonna party like it hard (Ke$ha reference!) Anyway after that I'll update the next chapter so please review and hope you enjoyed this piece of crap I put together W P.S I may have forgot to edit...heh heh~

Come one my birthdays coming up, so you have to review~ TEEHEE!

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	14. Curiosity Almost Killed The Cat!

I know, I know I'm a terrible person for not updating. SORRY *bows* Good news is I've been stuck inside cause of the snow and right now it's below freezing. I'm so cold I want to go some where warm like Mexico or Australia or even Egypt. More good news is this chapter has a plot! XD

**

* * *

**

**Curiosity Almost Killed The Cat!**

**Emma's POV:**

It didn't matter anymore, I wasn't gonna lose another person I cared for. I could hear them, I was getting close to Sam. I'm so close right now, but am I too late? What was going on with me, why did my body feel like this. I could here what was up a head.

Up ahead I saw 5 men, all about six feet tall and strong too. I stopped all of a sudden, my body froze at the sight of Sam. Tied up like an animal and one of the bandits beating him to a pulp. "Get away from him!" I screamed. The looked over at me, "It's a demon!" One of them screamed. Another one shouted, "No you fool she's an +anima, grab her!" A +anima they said, where?

Two men charged at me with there swords. Damn I where's my saber blade when I need it most. Oh yeah, at home, in my room, and not in this world. One man swung with his sword, I easily dodge it and round house kicked him in the gut. When did I learn how to do that.

This new ability was amazing, I could move faster and my legs were stronger. The next one came at me, I slashed at his throat with my claws. Wait a sec, when did I have claws? Some of them man ran away, besides the man laying on the ground bleeding.

I hurried over to Sam, who was semi-unconscious. "Sam your gonna be okay, I'm here now got that." I said to him in a soft tone. His eyes slowly opened as he tried to sit up, "Hmhp I don't get why I'm the one who always needs saving, your the walking disaster." He joked.

"Ha ha very funny," I said untying him "Are you sure you can sit up, is anything broken?" "No I'm fine Emma... Hey I didn't know you have ears?" Sam replied. "WHAT!" I screamed, I grabbed a small mirror in my pocket and opened it up. My eyes were feline-ish and I had strange markings on my face.

Instead of my ears were replace with cat ears and I had a tail too. I look down at my body was different too. I have long sharp nail and a little fur with spots on my arms and legs. Speaking of my legs, they morphed slightly into leopard or cheetah legs.

I couldn't tell the difference, but it was freaking awesome."Sam do you think I could be one of those +anima Nana and the others were talking about." I asked. "Maybe, you sure look like it, man when we get back home you're sure to be the star of the track time with your cheetah super human strength powers." Sam said.

"Sure what ever, I just have one question? How the hell do I change back!" I shouted at him. "That i don't know." Sam said, "Now I have a question, where is everyone?" I paused for a second, "Ummm yeah good question I think somewhere back there."

After that Sam and I decided to look for everyone, I slowly helped him up. Sam still was a little week, so he used me as support. We walked for about an half an hour till we got out of the woods. We heard some one coming up a head, I was a wagon.

Not just any wagon, our wagon. I could see Senri in the front driving, "Hey over here!" I shouted waving my arm back and forth. Cooro popped his head out of the wagon cover. "It's them!" He shouted, then flew over to us landing softly on the ground.

"Good thing we found you before it got dark." Cooro mumbled rubbing his eyes, "Huh? Miss Emma what happened to you?" I looked down at myself and remember what happened, "Um well Cooro to tell you the truth I don't exactly know." The others came up in the wagon.

Everyone swarmed around me, it seems the cat got everyone's tongue. **(A?N: Ha ha get the joke?) **By the time the sun rose I had come back to my original form. "How did this happen?" Husky asked. "Well I don't exactly know. I was running and felt my body change, maybe the need to save Sam changed me. But the weird thing is it feels so familiar, like it happened before."

* * *

Dun dun dun... Oh no the chapters ended what ever will we do. Well just have to wait for the next chapter and fine out what happens next. Oh and I recently realized that there is a character in +Anima also named Emma but she is not the same as my Emma so don't get confused. So now that we're done I'm gonna pass out on the key board. rt55 fgh gjt sdwerfghyhhhhh65tvc sdjasj2qwqw sdfc xC SA,bn gc/.?./. (that was me passing out)

Remember reviews are the best gift you can give besides money.

**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V  
V**


	15. The Call Of The Gladiator

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I am busy helping my friend and her family move! That and I have my Jr. Toast Master thingy (if you don't know what that is it's a public speaking thing for 8 weeks and I've been having to write soooooo may speeches. Good news is I'm going to Zenkaicon and I have my cosplay. I'm going as Miku Hatsune from Vocaloid. So any way for those who think I'm a lazy ass (excuse my french) but I have a reason why I can't update. It's a thing called life and it's not stopping soon, I hope. For all my faithful fans who have been with me from the start and have favorited this and reviewed this (could get some more reviews) thank you!

* * *

**The Call Of The Gladiator**

**Narrator's POV: **

The next day the gang set out for another adventure. Emma was thrilled with her new found powers but was also a little frightened of the change. But of course she never showed her true feeling. On the other hand Sam found his new found feelings of Emma, of course also not showing them either.

Aurora felt like she was the only one who could see what was really happening. Ever since she was 10 years old she been match making. Now she was going to have to use her powers of match making to get Emma the feminist and Sam the basket ball's captain together, but how?

On another note everyone else seem fine, it only took them an hour to get into town. They found a small inn they could stay at and had a stable to keep there horse and wagon. "Alright everyone will stay here for about a week, if we can't find jobs then will move on to the next town." Husky said.

"That's find as long as I can sleep for a while." Emma said curling up on the bed. "Hey get up you lazy leopard! " He shouted. "Hey! I'm not a leopard, I'm I cheetah got that mermaid!" Emma yelled throwing a pillow at him. "Ha ha." Mike laughed, it seemed he liked watching Emma beat up people as long as they weren't him.

Senri seemed to have enough of this senseless violence and got up. He went over picking both Emma and Husky by the collar and pulling them apart. Then putting them down again. "Bad." He said scolding them (**A/N**1st word Senri said the whole story)

Finding a job was not a walk in the park, seeing how half of them aren't over 15. Luckily Senri got a job loading cargo at the docks. Nana and Aurora got a job working for a seamstress. Cooro got a job at the bakery, but was fired after one hour because he ate the bread.

Mike got a job as a news paper boy, apparently now the news paper sales have gone up. All the women have been swooning over him buying up all the news papers. Unfortunately for Emma, Sam, and Husky they couldn't find work. Emma was not an ordinary girl.

She had no cooking, sewing, cleaning skills. She applied for jobs for men, but was turned down cause she was a girl. Husky had the kinda the same problem. They thought he was a girl, but found out they were wrong when Husky flipped out at them.

Sam problem was he was applying to jobs with Husky and Emma. (**A/N:** poor poor Sam) The three were on their second day of job hunting. The decided to check out the other side of town, since they didn't have such good luck yesterday. All of a sudden the stopped in front of a huge Colosseum.

"When did this get here?" Sam asked. "I don't know but it reminds me of a fighting arena I went to." Husky replied. Emma perked up. "I know let's sign up! Back in ancient Rome the Romans would have gladiator fights. The winner would get the prize money and celebrated his triumphs. How different can this be?"

"I know." Sam said, "If you lose, you end up dead." "Don't worry, know one would try to harm a sweet little girl like me." Emma said innocently. Husky whispered, "Sweet my butt." Emma hit him on the head, "I heard that." The three of them entered the Colosseum.

The went to register, luckily the had less problems. Husky and Emma threatened the man to let them enter and them man 'so kindly' let them in. Them fight began tomorrow, but the arena was still open today. The three went to down stairs the the weapon room to choose there weapons.

Husky went with his trusty old staff. Sam went with a simple sword and shield, seeing how he has no fighting experience. The shield would come in handy. Emma on the other hand went with a dueling sword. It was the closest thing to her foil at home.

She was glad she took up fencing and was happy for it to come in handy. During there training Emma was teaching same some basics in fighting. A couple of big strong guys came up and laughed. They told them, "Girls like you belong in the kitchen."

Husky and Emma blew up for the forth time that week and they had it. Emma grabbed Sam's shield and chucked it at on of the guys head. While husky hit the other one in the crouch with his staff. Some people just never learn from their mistakes.

After training they came back to the inn. Nana welcome them and ask, "Did you guys find jobs yet?" "Nope even better," Emma said, "We've entered the Gladiator fights, the winner get's 3,000 gold coins." Everyone was surprised of what Emma just said.

Not shocked, cause this was Emma after all. But still surprised and yet again they were going to be sucked into another cray adventure.

* * *

I didn't forget about valentines day so I wrote you all a poem...

Roses are red  
Violets are black  
You better review  
Or I'll stab you in the back  
(see i can be romantic)

TEEHEE!

**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**  
**V**


	16. I Know I Suck

**Author Alert! Please read~**

I know, I know I should be writing more but I've been very busy and have had like no time to do anything. Good news is I'm going on vacation to got to my cousins wedding soooooooooo I have an 8 hour plain trip write more chapters. So this update will be deleted and new chapters will be up when I get back from my trip!

**P.S**

If you have any comments, ideas, or if you just want to hark at my cause I suck at updating you can leave it in the comments.

**P.S.S**

Also I have a deviant art account so please check it out ^^ It's still the user name RebelAngel91210 (URL) http: / rebelangel91210 . / (remove the spaces)


End file.
